


See you then.

by ChrryCoke



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Tendencies, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryCoke/pseuds/ChrryCoke
Summary: I never really understood what he found so special about all that.  They were just simple things.
Relationships: Eventual Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. 1

It was quiet that night, almost uncomfortably quiet. Tim hadn't said a word since he dragged me out of the house that night, with a look of hatred and disgust on his face. I don't know why he dragged me out at nearly one in the morning, walking through the streets and keeping our heads low. I was glad that the fuzz wasn't trailing us, that wouldn't be good. It was never good for greasers to be walking out at night, especially late at night. 

He had dragged me off the bed that night, mumbling about some guy and owing him money. 

I sighed, glancing over at my brother. Tim had always been the tuffest guy I knew, I had never seen him shed a tear. Normally I'd be the last choice for him to drag out at night, especially for a big fight like he made this out to be. 

"So why is this guy on ya?" I asked, and he shot me a glare so cold it gave me chills. "Keep your voice down, Curly!" he whisper yelled, and I just nodded. "This guy is some sorta big shot, and I owe him. just a couple hundred bucks, I can snatch that from some drug store or something. You gotta help me, ya dig?" He quickly said, and sharply turned a corner. 

I followed behind him, and I wanted to ask a million questions. I knew I couldn't, since he'd smack me upside the head and tell me to go home. Tim was like that, he didn't like answering questions. "I dig." I muttered under my breath, shoving my hands in my pockets. 

We eventually got to an alleyway, and it looked fairly familiar. I glanced towards my left and realize that we were at the back of the liquor store. I grunted. I remember I tried to rob the place and scored myself six months in jail. 

I gave Tim a look, and he just scowled. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked, while he was busy picking the lock with his blade. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "I need you to keep watch. If the fuzz comes by, or anyone for that matter, you scram. I'll handle them." He coolly said, and I just grunted again. 

That didn't seem like helping, it just looked like watching. "How is that helping?" I asked, and watched him toss the lock to the ground. "Curly, if you're just gonna ask questions this whole time, go home." Tim spat, and I just sighed. 

"Well why'd you drag me out here if you just wanted to tell me to leave?" I whispered back, and gave just rolled his eyes again.  
"Go home, Curly. I shouldn't have brought you out here." I just stared at him. He couldn't just do that, he knows I like helping him! But I wasn't really helping, I was just watching for the fuzz. I was ready to start hollering bout how it wasn't fair, but he shot me another glare. I hated when Tim glared at me, it was like I was just stepping out towards another day of no approval. 

"Now, go." He barked, and I just glared at him. I crossed my arms and stormed away. It wasn't fair, how could he just drag me out to the liquor store and then yell at me cause he practically wasted my time. 

It was freezing cold out, and I should have brought my jacket. I sighed, biting my lip and clenching my fists. I never understood why Tim was the way he was, besides the fact he was a cold blooded hood. Sometimes I wondered if he ever cared about me in the first place. 

I had always seen him as someone who was too tuff to love anyone. I sure hadn't ever heard him say that he loved me. That was a rule in his gang, you couldn't tell anyone you loved them. of course, I always went behind his back, Telling Angela I loved her when she got rejected by some boy and came home squalling. 

I really did love Angela, even though she could be annoying sometimes. She was still my sister. I sighed, kicking an empty coke can. It was quiet. I took a moment to appreciate the fact that I never got comforting moments like this. I sighed, glancing up at the stars. I always heard Ponyboy Curtis, some friend of mine, talk about the stars and sunsets. I never really understood what he found so special about all that. They were just simple things. 

My moments of piece were interrupted by some sorta loud bang. I turned around, grabbing my switchblade from my pocket. "Tim?" I called, and I heard another bang. I stayed Still for a moment, then turned back around. I sped up my pace, glancing behind me a few times. I sighed. It was probably just a cat, or some sorta animal. 

I was proven completely wrong though, when I heard a quiet, and unrecognizable "hey," I glanced over my shoulder, but I saw nothing. I flipped the blade open on my switch, and backed up some. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled out, but I didn't get an answer. 

I backed up, ready to turn around and start running, but I backed into something. I was gonna give whoever it was a few punches, maybe some yelling, but an arm swung around my neck so tough I couldn't breath. 

Every self defense move I've ever learned flew to my head, and I started throwing whatever kicks and punched I could manage. Their grip was getting loose, and I tried to use that as an opportunity to get away. I froze my tracks when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to shout out, start screaming for Tim and Angela, but the only thing that came out was a wail. 

My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't see all that well, and the darkness didn't help. "Who.." I gasped out, and all I remember was getting shoved to the ground, and everything going black.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, I just wanted him to tell me that he cared enough to actually look for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread.

It was pitch black, but the only thing that bothered me was how cold it was. My head was pounding against my skull, almost if I was hungover. I reached up to feel my face, and I grimaced at the feeling of damp cloth around my eyes. I pulled it over my head, but my vision didn't get much better. 

The only light source was from a small window across from me, and I felt my blood go cold. I went to stand up, but my leg exploded in a nearly indescribable pain. "Fuck!" I yelled, and I glanced down to realize that I was, not only chained to some sorta bed, but it was so tight that it hurt to move it. Thankfully it didn't break the skin. I didn't even realize I was on a bed, it felt like rock and I was freezing. 

I looked around, sitting up and taking a moment. I didn't even realize the sheer panic building up in me until now. Where the hell was I? "Tim? Angel?" I yelled out, trying to get up, but my ankle starting burning again. "Come on, this isn't funny!" I yelled, hoping this was some sorta sick prank they were pulling. It had to have been, they were like that, right?

I looked around, and I bit my lip. Last night was a blur, and I felt sick to my stomach. "Tim, come on, I know you're there!" I yelled, and I felt like crying. I wasn't gonna cry because I was scared, just because I was so frustrated and confused. 

I sat in silence for a minute, then I nearly yelped as I heard a door open. It was a door at the very corner of the room, and it was so dark I must not have noticed it. "Tim ain't here, kid." A deep voice spat at me, and I held my breath to keep from screaming. 

A light turned on, but it was pretty dull. It only gave me enough light to see the man's face. He had a scowl on his face, and my breath shortened. He was tall, had to have been taller than Tim. He had cold features, and he had dark stubble all over his chin. He had short black hair and dark green eyes, I would have laughed at how weird he looked if I wasn't shaking so bad. 

"Who the hell are you? Where the fuck am I?" I yelled, trying my hardest to stop shaking. I was both cold, and unfortunately terrified. Who wouldn't be? Maybe Dallas Winston or Tim, but I wasn't as tuff as them. I just had that reputation of a dumb hood. 

He didn't take his eyes off me, and that was what scared me the most. "None of your business." he barked, and he chuckled darkly when I flinched. "You know why you're here, right Curly?" he said, and i glanced down. I didn't know why I was there, and I wasn't even phased by the fact that he knew my name. 

I must have stayed quiet for too long, because he slammed a fist against the wall so hard that it made me jump. "Right Curly!?" he screamed in my ear, and I flinched back again. "No! Why am I here?" I said back, and I felt my throat close up. 

I was terrified, more than I had been in a long time. I was ready to start crying, but I kept my cool. I didn't wanna seem weak to the guy, but I was sure I looked vulnerable enough. I was shaking like a leaf and I felt my lip quiver. Tim would make me into a laughingstock if he saw me now. I wonder if he even cared, he probably thought I was locked up in jail. 

"Your brother, Tim as you said, hasn't paid up. woulda snatched your sister but God practically handed you to me." He chuckled, and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I was right up at his faces and my first instinct was to shove him off. "You touch Angela and I'll fucking kill you." I spat, with my teeth clenched so tight it hurt. 

I felt a rough blow to my face, and an audible pop. My nose exploded in pain, and I yelled out every cuss word I knew. I felt under my nose, and blood stained my fingers. I glanced up at the guy, an his fave remained hard. 

Suddenly, he reached under the bed, and pulled out a camera. He grabbed me by my hair, pulling me forward and I shut my eyes cause the flash was so bright. A few pictures fell out of the camera, whatever the bottom part was called. I didn't know. 

he picked them up, and put them in his coat pocket. "I don't think you should be mouthing off to me, kid. I'm alot more dangerous than you think." He said, before giving me one last glare and then flipping the light off and walking out. I stared at the door, and waited until I heard a click. 

I wiped the blood off my nose, and sharply inhaled. Was that the man Tim was talking about? it had to have been. I don't remember his name, though. I hugged myself, mainly cause I was cold, but maybe because I was so scared. 

Something that started with a D, I remember that much. I probably could have remembered it if I wasn't so scared. I scolded myself. Why the hell was I scared? That guy didn't seem like much to take.. but then again he successfully took me and chained me up. 

I bit my lip, and looked around. This was one of the many moments in my life that I wanted Tim with me. To actually care about me. Normally I would have wanted him to tell me that he was proud of me, but I knew I would never get those words. Now, I just wanted him to tell me that he cared enough to actually look for me.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain does that too ya sometimes. can't pay attention to anything but.

I had almost gotten used to the darkness around me. I don't know how long it took, but eventually I discovered that I was in an attic. There was a strong smell of rubbing alcohol, but I couldn't see if it was coming from anything.

I was busy tugging at the chain on my ankle, trying to see if I could get it off somehow. It wasn't working out the way I planned. There wasnt even enough light coming though the window to actually give me anything to work with. It only lit up about half the room anyways, since there was some kinda sheet on it. 

I eventually gave up, and I laid back on the mattress. I wasn't sure how long I had been there, but I couldn't have been there longer than a day. It didn't feel like it had been that long atleast. I jolted up when the door opened again, and the lights flipped on. 

The same man from earlier walked through the door, and I tried to keep a glare on my face. He was holding something behind his back, but I couldn't tell what it was. 

He had a nasty smirk on his face, and his eyes were narrowed in a way so sharply that it almost reminded me of a Fox. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. 

We were just staring at eachother, I guess he was waiting for me to say something. "When can I leave?" I choked out, and he just gave me a vague chuckle. "Don't sound so conceited, kid." he said, and I held my breath. I didn't know what conceited meant, but I assumed it was some sorta insult. "You ain't leaving until Tim pays me." he barked, and I backed up a bit. 

I kept my mouth shut, because if I opened it I would have started screaming. "I took you cause I thought you were special to him, but he hasn't paid me shit." he yelled, and he grabbed me by my jaw. I would have fought back, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. "I guess you don't matter as much as I thought you did, huh?" he whispered in my ear, and I felt chill bumps run down my back. 

"That ain't true!" I yelled, trying to twist out from his grip. "Tim does care about me! I bet he's trying get the money right now!" I gritted my teeth, and he gripped my jaw tighter. he suddenly flipped me over on. My stomach, and my ankle bent in a painful way cause of the chain. 

I didn't realize what he was doing until he pulled up my shirt and pinned my arms above my head. of course, I immediately freaked out, and started screaming every cuss word under the sun. I was expecting him to start on my pants, but I was proven wrong before I felt an indescribable pain shoot throughout the top of my back. 

It took a second, but I realized that he was burning me with something. I was screaming as loud as I could, trying to get away. I soon felt the pressure release off me, but I still felt the pain. The smell of burning skin was replacing the smell of alcohol, and I was screaming so loud that my ears hurt. 

I was too busy screaming to hear the door shut or the lights turn off. Pain does that too ya sometimes. can't pay attention to anything but. 

I don't know how long I was laying there, but I knew I started crying. mainly cause it hurt so bad. I managed to roll over to my side, just so I could try and get a look at it. My skin was still sizzling, but I craned my neck around enough to see it. 

It took me a minute to realize, but they were letters. "Don," it read. I suddenly felt some sorta anger boil up in me. Was that his name? Don? Why was "Don," taking me when I had no idea Tim owed him money in the first place? It wasn't my fault he didn't pay, but then again, Tim could have probably killed him. 

I bit down onto my hand, and screamed as loud as I could. Tim, or anyone in his gang for that matter, would probably think I was weak. But I didn't care that I seemed weak. No one could see me but Don. 

But God, it was horrible to have him looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This normally isn't my type of story, but I decided to give it a try. What do y'all think so far?
> 
> And let me just say that "torture" fics or anything like that don't get me off or anything, this was just me trying to take a break from writing sappy romance stories.


	4. 4

It felt like it had been decades since Don had thrown me in his attic. Most of the pain from the brand he gave me was gone, leaving a stinging sensation there. It wasn't easy to move around, but I could manage to raise up and roll over. 

I looked at the window, and twisted at the chain on my ankle. It hurt like hell to move it around, since it was so tight.   
The door opened again, and Don stepped in. I was about to start yelling at him, and start telling him how much I hated him, but he stunned me into silence when he raised up his shirt, showing me a handgun on his holster. 

In his other hand, he had a key. Was he going to let me go? had tim finally paid up? "See.." I said, but it came out hoarse. Must have been from the screaming. "I told you he'd pay." I grinned, but I was trying my hardest to make it look real. 

Don glared at me, and pointed to the gun. "You run and I'll blow your brains out." he spat, and undid the chain. I immediately pulled my leg to me. I looked at my ankle, and it had a red line around where the end of the chain had been. "You're letting me go, right?" I asked, and he just glared at me. 

He grabbed me by the arm, and he couldn't do much but to follow him. We didn't leave the attic like I thought we would, instead, he threw me on the floor and shoved a foot into my stomach. That was enough to knock the breath out of me. 

I shut my eyes tightly, curling up and holding my stomach. I let out a few groans, and glanced up at him to see what he was doing. He wasn't gonna just kick me once and leave. I was smarter than that. I may have been dumb at some points, but I had some common sense. 

When I opened my eyes again, still gasping for air, I felt a sharp pain against my arm. I hurt to move, but I managed to get my hands up in front of my face to keep from getting hit. Normally I would have been jumping up, ready to fight back, but he had a gun. He could have killed me. 

He kept hitting me with something, and the room was filled with my screaming and the sound of slapping. 

I shuttered at the thought of Him throwing my dead body on my doorstep, leaving it for Tim and Angela to find. I couldn't even tell what he was hitting me with, but it hurt. When I finally opened my eyes again, I felt the hitting stop, but the pain was still there. 

I finally moved my hands away from my face, and looked up at him. Don was putting on his belt. A belt? Was that what he was hitting me with? I pushed myself up on my elbows, bracing myself I the hit me again. 

"What the hell did I do to you?!" I yelled, and he glanced at me so sharply. I nearly flinched. "It's not My fault that Tim didn't pay you!" I yelled, trying to stand up but it hurt to even move. 

Don didn't even respond to me. I was hoping he would say something, but instead I was meg with a punch in the face. I don't know how long he was punching me for, but by the time I felt myself hit the ground I could hardly see. When I opened my eyes again, he was walking towards the door. 

Before he left, he turned to me with a fire in his eyes. The same fire Tim had when he was about to fight someone. "My father always told me that you never take the man who messes with you." he said, then he walked over to me again. He grabbed me by my collar, pulling me up to his face. "You take the ones who matter most." His breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. He threw me back on the ground, and I heard the door slam shut. 

He wasn't gone for long though. Just when I was expecting myself to pass out, something hit me in the head. I didn't bother to look at what it was, but I heard the door shut again. I don't know how long I was laying there. When I finally got the strength to raise up, I realized it was an envelope. 

I scrunched my nose up, shaking as I picked it up and pulled it open. Inside was a letter with sloppy handwriting. I could hardly make out what it was saying. I squinted my eyes, aiming it towards the window to get a better look. 

"Curly, 

Me and Angela haven't really looked for you. We weren't even planning on it. We ain't gonna tell the cops because you're not worth an entire investigation. I'm not gonna pay anything if it means you're coming back. It was a stupid decision to take you anyways. You aren't the one I care about the most. You just happened to be there. 

Don't get your hopes up about us coming to save you. It's a lot better here without you around. I don't have to worry about having to come bail you outta the cooler or drag you too the toilet when you're hung over. Angela doesn't gotta worry about you yelling at her when a boy comes home. It's a lot better without you here, mind you."

I dropped the letter, letting my hand limply fall beside it. The person who wrote it wasn't specified but I could only assume it was Tim. I shook my head, trying to raise up. There was no way he wrote that. Tim may have been cold hearted and mean, but I knew he cared about me. 

I picked it up and looked at it again, rereading it over and over until my brain hurt. There was no way Tim wrote that. The handwriting wasn't neat enough and the word choices he used weren't anything he would have said. I pushed myself to my hands and knees, and I felt a stinging pain shoot through my back. 

I didn't care about the brand. Tim had to have cared about me. I bet he was looking for me right now. He loved me and angel both, didn't he? I ended up falling back to the ground, and I could hardly move without shivering. 

Was I going to die here? No, I was gonna get out. Either it be tomorrow or in ten years. I was gonna get out of here.


	5. 5

"Is that the kid you took?"  
"Yeah. Wasn't that easy."  
"Well you must have roughed him up enough."

When I woke up again, I heard a new voice. I tried to move towards it, but when I tried, I failed. It took me a minute to realize I was tied up again.   
I waited a minute. The voice sounded awfully familiar. I knew the second voice was Don. It wasn't hard to tell, since his voice was so deep it would be hard to not recognize it. 

The other voice was higher pitched, but still raspy and hoarse with some kinda accent. Whoever the other guy was, I'm sure he wasn't here to get me the hell out of here. I managed to raise my head up, and I heard a few whispers. I tried to start hollering again, but my mouth must have been gagged or something. I couldn't talk. 

Suddenly, a light nearly blinded me. It took me a few seconds to realize I was tied to a chair, and that I wasn't able to see cause of a blindfold. I looked up in front of me, grunting. Don was infront of me, but another man was there too. He was older, maybe around sixty. 

I tried to keep a glare on them. Ponyboy always told me I looked tuff when I glared at people. I wonder if he even knows I'm missing. Knowing Tim, he wouldn't Even call the fuzz. I wouldn't blame him though, they don't know how to look for nothing. 

Angela wouldn't call them unless she absolutely had to. She hated the cops. Most of them gave her remarks on how she dressed. Called her a slut and a whore.

My mom probably would call them, but her husband would probably say to wait. They probably thought I was in the cooler. 

I don't know how long I was staring at them, but eventually the older man ripped something of my mouth. It hurt, so I could only assume it was tape. I gasped, trying to keep myself from screaming again. 

I didn't even know what I was gonna say. I looked between don and the man, then sighed. "If.." My voice came out as a wail. I guess that was from all the screaming I've done. "If you're just gonna kill me, do it here. It's not my fault Tim can't pay anything." I said, but it wasn't much more than a whisper. 

"We don't wanna kill you." The old man said, and Don nodded in return. I gave him a quick look, trying to keep myself from screaming at him. I glanced behind me, and I held my breath. My hands were tied from behind the chair with duct tape. The rest of my body was held by rope. I groaned. The last thing I needed was rope burn. 

I looked around again, and I realized I was still in the attic. I guess I didn't notice there was a chair in there. They may have even brought it in. "In fact," Don suddenly said, and I snapped my head back towards him. 

"We're gonna let you go as soon as Tim pays." He calmly said, but it didn't calm me anymore. "But I don't think he wants you back home." He replied. I let out a shaky breath. I remembered the note, but I knew Tim didn't write it. It was too wordy for Tim, and I knew he couldn't take the time to write a letter even if he wanted to. 

He stepped forward, and his hands brushed all over my jaw in a creepy way. I flinched away, and spit in his face. That must have pissed him off, judging by the look on his face. 

"You think I believe he wrote that?" I asked, trying to grin. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until then. Don had given me a bottle of water a day or two ago, but I drank it all. "Tim wouldn't ever write a letter. He ain't got the time for that," I chuckled some, but it hurt my throat. 

Don just wiped his face and looked at me. His gaze was cold and hard. It scared me more than anything. I looked over his shoulder, and noticed the other man had disappeared. Don grabbed my jaw again, stroking it. It sent chills down my spine ( Surprisingly it didn't break when he burned me. ) and I flinched away again. 

Suddenly, he backed away from me, and I saw the older man for a split second before I started screaming in pain again. He dumped something on me. It took me a minute, but I realized it was hot water. I mentally thanked that it wasn't something like acid. He didn't wanna kill me, but I would have rather been dead than have this being done. 

I was getting beat nearly every other day. Atleast it wasn't just me and Don anymore. I gasped a few times, and I could feel the water dripping down my face. at Least I wasn't thirsty anymore. 

I started Cursing every name under the sun, trying to get out of the chair. When I was able to see again, Don and the other man were gone. I knew I couldn't trust it though. They could have been right behind me for all I knew. My skin hurt like hell, but it was cooling off. Not by much. 

Thankfully they weren't, but I was sure they wouldn't be gone for long. What the hell was Wrong with Tim? He should have paid up by now. I was starting to think he didn't care about me at all. 

I shook that thought away. Tim may have been cold, but he wasn't heartless. 

atleast, I hope he isn't.


	6. 6

It was cold, colder than it had been any of the previous days. I don't even know how long I've been here. I lost count at some point. I hadn't seen Don or the other man in a while. Maybe it wasn't so long... or maybe I'm just driving myself crazy thinking bout it. 

I was still tied up to the chair, and I was so hungry that my stomach was buzzing in pain. The skin on my arms was peeling off in some places. I couldn't see that well, but it looked disgusting from the small bit of light I got.   
If my arms looked bad, I didn't wanna see the rest of my body. I was thankful that most of my face was spared. 

I was getting tired of all this shit, I was terrified too. I'd never admit that. I wanted to start screaming, hollering for help, but Tim would just call me a coward. I wasn't a damn coward if this was the shit I had to put up with, but the thought made me sick. 

I twisted and turned in the chair, I wanted out. I knew Don couldn't have been dumb enough to leave the door unlocked, but the window was an option. It was worth a shot, if I could get someone to notice me out the window. 

I jerked my shoulders and my feet at the same time. The chair didn't even move. The second time I tried, I moved, but only an inch or two. Third time I tried, I went crashing to the floor. "Fuck.." I mumbled. I didn't bother to try and get up, I knew wouldn't get anywhere. 

I sat in silence for what felt like decades. I wasn't even sure if I was scared anymore. I was bored, and I was itching for something to do.

Tim must have been fucking insane to not pay this guy. I wasn't even sure what he needed money for. Tim wasn't dumb, there was a reason I looked up to him. I was starting to think Don was right, he didn't care about me.   
I knew one thing, Tim always paid his debts. I got the sick twisted idea that he was doing it on purpose- not paying just to get a few weeks, months, maybe even years without me. 

Angela was probably enjoying her time without me, considering she always complained whenever I asked her about the boys that came over. She was probably happy that she only had one brother always bothering her. 

I tried to ignore those facts, we all fought and argued, but we were family. They had to care about me. 

The door opened, and I tried to turn my head to look at whoever was there. I could hear heavy breathing, but I couldn't tell who was there. I clenched my eyes shut, I heard footsteps. I held my breath so I wouldn't start hollering. 

"Were you going somewhere?" a voice asked. I knew it wasn't Don, the voice wasn't deep enough. The chair lifted, and the same old guy from earlier was in front of me. He was dressed in a tuxedo, like he had been somewhere nice, or maybe a funeral or wedding. 

I tried to keep my mouth shut. I was dying to start smarting off, but I didn't wanna get burned again. I was shaking cause of how cold it was, but my entire body ached and burned, but I was used to it. I always got in fights like that, where I'd end up so sore the next day I wouldn't wanna walk. 

"Has he paid yet?" I finally asked. He had a cold look on his face, and a smile. It wasnt a welcoming or comforting smile, but it was a kinda smile that made me shiver.   
He stared at me for what felt like hours, before he smirked. I flinched back a bit when he started walking closer to me. "No, he hasn't." he said, and I noticed the change of tone in his voice. It went from being a sadistic happy tone to a dark and unwelcoming one. not like his voice made me happy anyways. 

I sighed. He was silent for a minute, before reaching in his back pocket. It was a switchblade, similar to mine and what other greasers carried. I dropped mine when I got taken. That asshole. 

I was half expecting him to stab me, or to atleast cut me. Instead, he walked behind me, and got uncomfortably close to my ear. He smelt strongly of alcohol. I flinched away from him, but I couldn't get anywhere. I just ended up back where I was. 

"If you run," he whispered in my ear, "I will kill you." his voice was dramatically deepened, and his breath was hot compared to how cold it was. I don't even think I could run, considering I hadn't used my legs in a while. 

I felt his hands against mine, but I couldn't move. I wanted to flinch away- I wanted to run- I looked behind me, and I realized he was cutting the tape off.   
My eyes darted to the door. He left it open. I didn't trust my legs, but it was worth a shot. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, I should have been able to get the hell out of here. I looked back over at the man, And he was working on the rope around my body. 

I glanced towards the door again, and looked back over at him. He had a dark look in his eyes, and he tossed the rope behind him. Now or never, I thought. 

I went to run, to run until I couldn't, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I fell. I turned back over, looking at the man.   
He was fast for such an old man, because he was kneeling before me so fast it made my head spin. I felt my heart pounding. I don't think I could have ran even if I tried.   
He grabbed my ankles, and he shoved my legs to both sides of him. I tried yelling for him to get off, but he kept that horrible grin on his face. He got close To my face, right beside my ear, "Such a shame," he started, but I didn't care about his shitty words. 

I backed up, drawing my leg up and kicking him as hard as I could in the face. He jolted back, and I glanced towards the door. I went to get up, to run, but I fell again. This time, he grabbed my legs. "Get off me you asshole!" I yelled, but he was stronger than he looked. 

He was an overweight guy, and balding, or atleast that was what I thought at first glance. This fucker was strong and fast, but so was I. Then again, I was pretty beat up. He wasn't. I wasn't just gonna let this guy fuck me over. 

I fought and I yelled, I started calling for anyone I knew. Tim, Angela, Dallas, but no one came. I should have known that. I was about to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and slammed it against the ground. My legs were pinned by his knees and my other arm was trapped under me. He had an angry and dark look in his eyes, and the realization dawned on me that I couldn't beat him. 

He got back to my ear, his hot breath was almost chilling to feel since. I had been in the cold for so long. "Shame that you're a shepard." he said, making sure to deepen his voice when he said shepard. "You're such a pretty boy to act like you do."

I cringed. No one had ever called me pretty, and I didn't like it. I remember what Don had said when I was first dragged here. He was gonna take Angela. I was glad for once that he didn't take her, and that he took me. She was rude and mean, but she was my sister. I loved her alot, and I was scared to death by the fact I may never see her again. We fought all the time, throwing shit at eachother and arguing, but i loved her.

The man looked at me, and I couldn't read the look on his face. He looked oddly happy, but he was sinister. "Maybe I should put you in your place, huh?" he whispered, and I started hollering again. He flipped me over, so that I was on my back. 

I couldn't even process what happened next, but I felt the horrible pain. I couldn't scream, I was too shocked to even say anything. All I could really do was cry into my hand. Not like it made anything better. 

I had to have been bleeding, but I wasn't about to check. I don't know how long the pain went on for, but eventually he got up and left. I only knew cause I heard the door slam and the click of a lock.

I didn't wanna raise up, I don't even think I could. Everything burned and hurt, but I managed to roll over on my back. it wasn't as painful now, but id be lying if I said it didnt hurt. I managed to get my pants up, mainly because I didn't want to get exposed anymore than I was. 

I wasn't a tough, downtown hood anymore. I didn't feel like it. I felt disgusting, and I felt horrible. I wanted to hate Tim. I really wanted to, he was the reason this was happening. I couldn't though, he ha been my role model for a long time. I cared alot about him. He obviously didn't care about me, other wise he would have paid. 

I hated him.


	7. 7

If I wasn't stupid, I'd be okay. If Tim would have just let me help, I'd be okay. I wouldn't be in some man's attic, scared to death and in pain. I wasn't sure if this was Tim's fault or my fault, but I didn't care about who to blame. I just wanted out.

Everything from my waist down hurt. I could hardly move. I don't know how Long it had been since 'he' had come in. The cold didn't even bother me anymore. It just felt normal now, considering I ha to have been down here longer than two weeks. I think, atleast. 

I glanced at the door, then to my arms. The skin was peeling off in flaps, but when I tried to peel it off, it felt like it was on fire. The rest of my wrist was covered in bruises, and a few fingernail holes.

My fingers were okay, except for my pointer finger. It had a cigarette burn, from the time me and Pony played chicken. I smiled, that was fun while it lasted. Then Tim found us and smacked our heads together. I sighed, when I realized I may never see the guy again. 

Pony had always been a good kid, but I always kinda thought he could have been more tuff. I never really got why he was so nerdy, as some may say. He liked books and sunsets and shit. I've never heard of a greaser who liked that stuff, maybe beside that Johnny kid he was such good friends with. 

I rolled over away from the door, staring at the wall. It was all I could really do now, considering the door was locked. I looked over my shoulder, before immediately sitting back up right. The brand on my back was still sore, but usually only when I moved. 

I looked at the door again, and I went go stand up. I could, but it burned and I swore I felt something tear. I hissed, and I leaned over. I limped back over to the door, hesitantly grabbing the doorknob. 

I stopped, glancing around. I never realized how quiet it was in here until now, normally I would just think until I felt like someone was in the room with me. I sighed, I felt like I was going insane. Hell, I probably was. 

I twisted the doorknob, and it opened. I immediately shut it again. What if Don or the other guy comes back? What would happen. I thought for a minute, then sighed. The door was unlocked and I was busy worrying. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. This whole situation made me sensitive, I think. I knew how this would end. Two ways, I'd either die or id either get out. I'd probably go back to being the same old dumb hood, maybe even worse than before. 

I couldn't shake off the feeling of disgust, though. I felt like the man's hands were still on me. I knew they weren't, since I never felt so damn alone. I shook that off, and I opened the door again. Outside the room was a long hallway. 

I grunted, before taking a step out. The first thing I noticed was the temperature change. It felt much warmer, and I looked at my hands. My fingers were a light purple, I guess it had been too dark to see in the attic. 

It hurt to walk, I swear that things were tearing in all unnecessary places. I thought about turning around, and that it would be too much to risk. I glanced down the hallway, and there was a small table with a phone on it. I hesitated, trying to walk as quickly as I could over to it. When I got there, I glanced at the window beside it. 

I got a view of the front of the house. The houses around it looked nicer, almost like a soc neighborhood. There was a black mustang outside, and I immediately shut the blinds. This guy had to have had alot of money. I couldn't see the cars license plate, but I'm not sure if it would have been any help anyways.

I looked back at the phone, immediately grabbing it and putting it up to my ear. I quickly dialed the number to my house, and I nearly quit breathing when I heard the dial ring. I wasn't even sure if anyone was gonna pick up, considering no one in my family ever bothered to answer the phone. 

I felt scared to death. I wasn't sure if I was gonna live to even see anyone else again. I nearly hollered when I heard someone else's voice on the other end of the line. "Who is it?" It took me a minute, but I realized it was Angela. She always hated talking on the phone, unless it was her boyfriend, bryon douglas, or someone else she knew. 

I gasped, it felt so weird to hear her voice. I dont think I could say anything. I looked behind me, and back at the attic door.   
I was about to say something, but I heard faint footsteps in the distance. They sounded like they were coming up the stairs, I heard Angela say something, but I didn't bother answering, I just slammed the. phone down. 

I went to run, to go back to the attic, but I felt something grab the back of my shirt, and before I even knew it, I was on the ground, staring up at the man who dragged me into this shitty place. 

I don't think I could have fought if I tried, both my legs felt like they were on fire, and everytime I moved, I felt ripping and tearing in all the wrong places. I Couldn't say anything to Don, I was just thankful it wasn't that other man. Just the thought of him made me panic. 

Tim would be disappointed in me, if he saw me. I may never see my brother again.   
Don's gaze was cold, and I hesitantly sat up to look at him properly. He stayed quiet. That's what I hated about him, he was always so quiet, yet it terrified me. 

"He paid." he bluntly said. I don't think I felt anything in that moment. I just felt numb. Tim wouldn't Have taken that long, the night he dragged me out was the night he was supposedly getting the money. I sighed. I went to get up, and Don grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me up. 

"He's downstairs." He said, dragging me off behind him. I could hardly even walk, considering everything that happened. I tried to pull away from him, but he just yanked me back up. 

When we got downstairs, I didn't see Tim or his gang, instead, I felt a damp cloth go over my mouth. I couldn't hold my breath quick enough, before I inhaled whatever it was on that rag.   
I tried fighting as best as I could, but I didn't make it that far. I don't know how long I was breathing in whatever it was, but I felt everything around me start spinning. 

I had some hope that tim actually paid, but I was proven Wrong again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slow, been pretty busy lately.


	8. 8

I'd lost count of how many days it had been. I don't even know where I was. I knew I wasn't in wasnt in the attic anymore, but I couldn't tell where I was now. I'd never felt so lonely in my life; not even when I was in the reformatory.   
It hurt to move around. Especially my legs. I don't know how long it had been since that man came in, But I couldn't the memories out of my head. I know know what my gang would say: they'd call me weak. I knew I couldn't let it bother me anymore. It was dark in there, anyways. 

Don had left a mattress in there, aswell as food and water. He obviously didn't want me dead, but I didn't trust him. For all I knew, he could have slipped drugs or something in there. I was barely even fifteen, I wasn't looking forward to getting killed. I managed to get up, but get didn't mean it was easy. My legs hurt and I swore something ripped. The only source of light in the room was a window, but it was high up, I couldn't have reached it that easily.   
I sat back down, and sighed. 

I should have just stayed with Tim. I shouldn't have walked away. I shouldn't have gone with him in the first place. He should have taken one of his gang members. If he did, I'd be okay. I was so caught up in impressing him that I got myself into this. I knew it was my fault. 

I heard the sound of the door opening. I snapped my head up to the top of the stairs, and I could see a faint figure. I shut my eyes, not wanting to face whoever it was again. I stayed quite, and I didn't ear anything for moment, that was until I was yanked to my feet. I kept my eyes shut; and I felt my forehead start stinging. I knew I had a blade pulled on me, it happened plenty of times before. It didn't scare me. I quickly opened my eyes, and it was Don. I wasn't surprised. He looked pretty beaten up from as far as I could tell. I quickly hooked my arm around his elbow, and used my mother arm to punch him. I wasn't scared of what would happen. I could take him. 

I thought wrong though, because he pinned me back on the mattress. "who do you think you are Shepard?" he snapped. "someone better than you, " I yelled, but my voice was shaking. He had my wrists pinned above my head, and my eyes were getting glued shut from all the blood. I got a couple blows to the face, which I normally could have fought off. I couldn't though I was exhausted and already in enough pain, not to mention that I hadn't eaten in a while. I thought he was gonna punch me a few more times, but instead he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I panicked. "get off me!" I yelled, struggling to get away from him I only got halfway out from under him, and I was sure I ha broken his nose from how hard I had elbowed him. 

I thought he was gonna take off my pants, but he didn't. He dragged the knife across my stomach, but it wasn't enough to kill me. I managed to hook my arm around his, and grab onto the blade. "You don't know who you're messing with, " he snapped, dropping the blade and pinning my arms before j could grab it. "I could ruin your life, " he whispered, getting uncomfortably close to my face. "I could break your spine, how would it feel being in a wheelchair?" he asked, and I grimaced at the thought kg not being able to walk again. "wouldn't like it, " I choked out. He must have dropped the thought, because he looked down at my hips, and I grimaced. 

"for such a bitter boy, " he paused. "You're sure a looker, " don muttered. His hands went to my pants, and I quickly grabbed onto his head. I managed to punch him a few times, but I couldn't get him off me. There was a loud crash up the steps, and he immediately looked over. He didn't look at me again, he just took off up the stairs. I heard yelling, and a very familiar voice. He said something along the lines of check every room. 

Tim. 

He was here! He hadn't forgotten! "down stairs!" I yelled, but my voice was scratchy. My vision went dark again, but I could hear everything. I wasn't sure if I had passed out, of if I couldn't dare to look at my brother and whoever else was with us. Especially not like this. 

When I came to again, I wasn't in the basement. I was my room again. It wasn't cold, I was actually really warm. I was in my bed, and I was wearing were my pants. My chest was completely wrapped up, and so was my head. My vision was foggy at first, but I could still make out where I was. I vaguely wondered why j wasn't in the hospital, and then I remembered. we didn't have the money. 

I swung my legs over the bed, and they didn't hurt as bad as before, but they still did. I looked down at their bandages, and swore that my whole world started spinning. I managed to stand up, but I didn't make it far. I laid back down, and clenched my fists. 

It didn't feel like I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I apologize for not updating in while. I got really busy. 
> 
> This fic was originally supposed to have eventual Purly in it, and I just wanted to know how you guys would feel about that. I didn't really want GI add it in, since this isn't necessarily a romance based fic. 
> 
> Change the title so it wouldn't sound like I was on crack.


	9. 9

I don’t know how long I’d been sitting there. I didn’t have any motivation to move around. I knew Tim and Angela were right in the next room. They’d call me weak, I knew how they were. They’d be upset that I couldn’t escape. I had to be saved by my damned brother who got me into this whole damn mess. I decided to just go out, since I was dying to see them anyways. When you don’t see your siblings for however long I was gone, it gets almost tempting.   
I managed to get up, but it hurt a lot. I looked down at my chest, and sighed. It was wrapped completely in bandages and I could see the light bloodstains on them.

I don’t know how long I was staring at them, but it must have been a while. I shook my head, walking over to my dresser. I didn’t wanna look at myself in the mirror, but it was tempting.

When I did, I nearly fainted over. I was covered in bruises, and I had a huge scar on my forehead from the blade. I had scratches covering my upperarms and I had skin peeling off around my collar bone, and my nose was surely broken. Great. I had a split lip and cuts all over me. Not to mention that my eye was so swollen I could hardly see out of it. 

I had to look away, otherwise I would have started crying. I looked horrible, worse than I’d looked after any fight. I grabbed the mirror off the wall, which was a bit of a struggle since I was shaking so badly. I put it face down on the floor, since i couldn’t stand looking at myself. I grabbed a shirt from the floor, which was just a plain black shirt. I glanced at my arms, and sighed. They were bruised up and I had fingernail holes right around my wrists.

My hands started shaking, and I had to put on my jacket to keep from looking at them. I didn’t wanna remember what happened; I couldn’t. I didn’t wanna start sobbing in front of Tim or Angela. Tim would call me weak or something, and Angela would just use it against me.

I was scared to leave my room, I didn’t know what they were gonna do or say- oh god, did they know what that “man” did? If I can even call him that. I kept trying to remind myself that I didn’t want it- but the fact that I swore that his hands were still on me drove me insane.

I tried to quit heaving as I walked to the door, and I hesitantly opened it. It was quiet. It would have scared me, until I realized that I was home. Not at Don’s anymore. 

I hugged myself, mainly cause I was scared that I would get hurt again if I didn’t. I was terrified the whole time I was walking down the steps. I didn’t wanna Go down and find someone I didn’t wanna see.

When I got down to the kitchen, Angela was sitting at the table. She looked awful. She was holding a shot glass in one hand and a vodka bottle in the other, but she wasn’t drinking. Her hair was a mess, and she looked tired. 

“You look like shit,” I said, but I couldn’t hide the fear in my voice. I don’t know why, I’d never be scared of Angela. Sure she’d be pissy and shit, but I wasn’t scared Of her. 

Angela snapped her head towards me, and she looked pissed. “Sorry,” I quickly said, shaking my head and looking away. I heard her get up, but I couldn’t look at her. I finally did when she was infront of me. “Hey,” she quietly said. “You’ve been asleep for a while, I was worrying for you.” She muttered quietly.

“How long was I gone for?” I asked. It had to be over three months atleast. It felt like it had been forever. “Two weeks. A little over that,” she said. She had bags under her eyes, and she was dressed down compared to how she usually dressed.

I decided to just ask the question. I was dying to know. “What took so long to pay the guy?” I asked. Angela stared at me, and reached out. I thought she was gonna hit me, so I backed away from her and sighed. “What the hell?” She asked, a bit aggressively. “Sorry,” I shook my head. “Quit saying that. Sounds unnatural, Curly,” she muttered. 

“Go sit down, will ya? You look like you’re gonna pass out,” she said, and walked into the living room. “Hurry up,” she said, and I don’t know why I flinched. I was used to that. 

I sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting away from her. “What took so long?” I asked again. She just stared , and shrugged. “I don’t know. Tim wouldn’t let me leave the house. Kept going on about how the guy would take me aswell,” she said.

I stared at her for a minute, then looked away. “What even happened? You were all beaten up,” I kept quiet, and she kept talking. “Don’t tell me you let that guy beat you up without fighting back. Jesus Curly, i Thought you could have killed the guy.”

I looked at her again, and the smirk she had on her face disappeared. “You weren’t there,” I mumbled. I pulled my knees to my chest, but it surely wasn’t that comfortable. I felt safe that way, I didn’t change How I was sitting.

“You don’t know what he did, Angela. God, if I could have fought back then I would have,” I snapped at her, and I don’t even think I meant to. “Whatever,” she rolled her eyes. She was still the same Angela. 

“What did he do?” She asked. I froze. I couldn’t look at her. I just stared at the ground. I tried to think of what to even say. So much shit happened that I couldn’t even say it. I didn’t even realize that i was breathing heavy until she was screaming in my ear. I couldn’t tell ya what it was though.

I looked back over at her, and she looked worried. I was trembling, and I guess she was right when she said I was shaking like a leaf. “He..” I couldn’t say it, I just shook my head. “Nothing, nothing happened,” I sighed. “Just beat me a few times,” I shrugged.

“Bullshit,” she said. “Curly, you look like hell. You think I believe that he just beat you?” She asked, crossing her arms. “Please don’t make me talk about it,” i whispered out. I didn’t think I could talk about it. She was about to say something, but I don’t think I could handle anymore questions.

“Where’s Tim at?” I asked. I didn’t know if i wanted to hug him or beat him into the pavement. I’d probably do neither, since Tim hated being hugged and he could easily beat me if he wanted to. 

She only shrugged. “Don’t know, he’s been a mess since he got those pictures in the mail,” she shrugged. I forgot about the pictures being taken. “Did he even know i was gone?” I asked. She glared at me. “Why are you asking me so many questions? Ask Tim when he gets back,” she sighed. I moved away from her, and sighed again. 

It was weird actually being scared of her. I wasn’t. I couldn’t be scared of my own damned sister. How would that look on my rep? “Sorry.” I muttered again. I hardly ever apologized to people. 

She kept quiet. I don’t know how long I was silent for, but I didn’t wanna talk. “You gotta tell us what happened eventually, Curly,” she shrugged. I didn’t wanna tell anyone what happened. It was hard to even talk about. 

“Please don’t make me talk about it Angela,” I sighed. She stared at me for a few seconds, then shrugged. “Whatever,” she paused. “Ponyboys gang was looking around for for you too,” she smiled. I knew she liked Ponyboy, and I always felt weird around him. 

“Why’d they get involved?” I asked. “Ponyboy and the one abused kid were the ones who made them. Hell, Dallas even help busted you out,” she shrugged. I was glad that They did help. I found it odd that it took so long to find me. Tim’s gang was pretty smart. 

I let my legs go, and I hesitantly put my arms down. “Curly, you know me and Tim were both worried, right?” She asked. “Someone called us. Didn’t say anything. We thought it was you,” she shrugged.

“It was me.” I mumbled. She didn’t say anything at first. “Why didn’t you say anything, we thought you got killed or something?” She said. I just gave her a look, and she shut up for a minute. 

We stayed quiet for a while, and then she spoke again. “We thought we wouldn’t see you again. Tim was all worried when you didn’t come home that morning. We thought you got arrested or something,” she said. She looked at me for a moment, before wrapping her arms around me. I flinched a little at first, but I hesitantly hugged her back. I really needed that right then.

I just wish it happened sooner.


	10. 10

Never in my life have I ever thought I’d be hugging all over my sister, but I really needed it then. The only physical touches I’ve gotten were either something I didn’t want of it was to hurt me.

We both pulled away, and I sighed. We stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Angela got up to make me something to eat. I was starving anyways. I didn’t wanna eat the food that Don had given me, who knows what he put in there.

I stayed quiet for a minute, looking around the room. It was a mess, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss it any. I could hear faint talking outside the door, but I didn’t have any time to get up before it opened. Tim was standing there, and he looked worse than Angela. His hair was a mess and he looked tired, but still tuff. He had a bunch of new bruises, but that was about normal for someone like him.

“Alright,” he called out the door. He didn’t know I was there yet. He hadn’t looked at me. Angela looked into the room, before going back into the kitchen. Tim shut the door, and he finally saw me sitting there. He looked guilty, in a way, but I knew he wasn’t. “Glad you’re up, sleeping beauty,” He muttered. His voice was softer than it normally sounded. 

“What took you so long?” I just got straight to the question. He looked at me, then glanced into the kitchen at Angela, who didn’t give him a second glance. He just looked at me, and shrugged. “Wouldn’t tell me where he was keeping ya,” he shrugged. “I paid the night he took ya and he just raised the ransom.” He shrugged. He took out a cigarette, and I held out my hand. He handed me one, but he had to light it for me. I didn’t have a lighter. I almost coughed up a lung from taking such a big drag.

“What all’d he do to ya? That was about the worst I’ve ever seen ya,” he remarked. Angela walked in again, and handed me a plate of food. It was a sandwich, but I didn’t know if I was hungry anymore. I put it beside me, and I thought for a minute. I looked at my wrists again, and back at the fingernail holes. I don’t know how long I was staring at them until Tim called my name. “Nothing,” I finally said. “He just punched me around some.” I shakily said. Tim obviously didn’t buy it, and I watched him drag Angela back into the kitchen. looked at the cigarette again, before sighing. I felt numb. I didn’t realize how empty i felt until now. I should have been happy to be home, but I wasn’t. I just wanted to sleep all day, I didn’t want anyone talking to me. I glanced into the kitchen again, before pressing the cigarette against my wrist. It hurt like hell, but It was better then feeling like I was. I was trying not to shout out, and I finally pulled the cigarette away.

I had to admit, the feeling was nice. It was just the aftermath that sucked. I looked at the new scar on my arm, and sighed.

The smell of burning skin was making me sick, but it didn’t hurt as bad as before. I yanked my sleeve back down, so Tim and Angela wouldn’t see. I picked up the plate, which I hadn’t touched, and brought it back into the kitchen. I put it on the table, and sighed. “I’m not hungry, Angel.” I muttered. I was gonna get out of there as quick as I could, but Tim grabbed onto my jacket and turned me back around.

I don’t know why I did it, but I backed up from him and held my arms infront of my face. I guess it was cause I thought he was gonna hit me. I was scared to move my arms, until I heard him talking. “The hells the matter with you, kid?” He asked. 

I hesitantly put my arms down, and sighed. “Sorry-“ I quietly said. I looked back at him again, and I felt even more guilty than before. He looked worse than Angela- more tired than her aswell. I didn’t think I could really care about that though. He should have gotten me out. I don’t believe a word he was saying, and that was odd, if anything else was.

“First time I’ve ever heard you apologizing for something,” he said, walking past me. “Sounds weird,” he said. I looked at Angela, and she walked over to the table, pouring a shot glass and downed it. “Thought you were tough, curls.” She chuckled. It just made me feel even worse. I guess she could tell by my face that it hurt. “I’m just joking,” she sighed. 

I looked down at the ground, and sighed. I walked back into the living room, and sat down next to Tim on the couch. I knew he didn’t care. I suddenly remembered the note. The one he supposedly wrote.

“Why’d you write the note?” I asked. At first I didn’t think he did, but I was convinced he did now, he took two weeks to get me out of that hellhole. “What note?” He asked. “Jesus, did Don drug you up or something?” I flinched at his name, and sighed. “No. He gave me this note. Said you wrote it,” I quietly said.

He looked at me like I was insane. Hell, Maybe I was. “I don’t know what the hell youre talking about, Curly.” He stayed silent for a minute. “Why would I ever write a note to you? Hell if I was gonna write a note I would have said to find a way to get outta there yourself,” he didn’t stop talking, and I knew I couldn’t say anything. “I thought someone like you would be able to get your ass outta there,” he chuckled. I knew he wanted me to laugh, but I couldn’t.

“You’re an ass!” I yelled. I don’t even think I mean to. I watched the smirk leave his face, and I didn’t stick around for what he was gonna say next. I got up from the couch, and took off up the stairs. I heard him get up, and I knew he wanted me to come back down there again. I wasn’t. I knew what I dreaded was true: he didn’t give a shit about me.

He didn’t realize what happened, and I didn’t wanna tell him. I wasn’t unless he physically made me. I slammed my door, and quickly locked it. I didn’t wanna talk to him: I didn’t wanna talk to anyone.

He didn’t care about me. But then again, if he didn’t care then why’d he get me out? Why’d he even take so long? I knew he was lying to me. He didn’t wanna admit that he couldn’t get me out.

I heard his footsteps outside, and I backed up to the corner of the room. “Curly,” I heard him say, and I slid down against the wall. Fuck.

“Open this damn door.” I didn’t move. I knew he’d probably try and get in here himself. “Fuck off,” I yelled. My voice cracked, and I knew I was crying. I didn’t cry unless I had a good reason. This time I felt that I did.

My brother didn’t know what either of those men did. I couldn’t tell him: he wouldn’t believe me. I knew he wouldn’t. “You better open this fucking door or I’ll bust it down myself,” I heard him yelling. I tried to yell something, or anything. I couldn’t. I didn’t wanna get busted up again. Hell he might even give me back to those men again.

I looked at my wrists again, and at the finger nail holes. Fuck. I didn’t wanna remember, but I did. I felt the hands on me again, pulling at my skin and I vaguely remembered the pain I felt. 

The scratches on my hips and the blood stains on my thighs- I knew I couldn’t get rid of the feeling- the physical scars would heal, obviously. Even I knew that. But the memories and the feeling was still there.

“Just leave me alone,” I yelled. I felt like I couldn’t breath. I knew I could considering that i hadn’t passed out, but it sure didn’t feel like it. I wanted to run off, but i couldn’t get up from the floor.

I felt lightheaded, and I heard the sound of the door opening. I didn’t hear Tim, or see him. I thought I was standing up again, but everything went black before I could even look up.


	11. 11

When I woke up again, I felt even more like shit. My head and my legs hurt even more than they did before.  
I wasn’t on the floor, but rather my bed. Thank fuck.

I wasn’t under the covers- it was burning up in here anyways. It was always hot at home. I guess it was a plus, because I had been sitting in the cold for a weeks straight. 

I looked at my arms- and sighed. There was a Few new bandaid on them that hadn’t been there before- it was covering the cigarette burn id made. The fingernail holes were also covered Up- wait.

Fuck. 

That meant they knew, right? Goddamn- the one thing I didn’t want them to know about. I didn’t feel like I was some reckless hood anymore. I felt disgusting. I was disgusting- god who was i kidding? Tim would never look at me the same way again. 

I sighed- I wish I had my blade on me. I could finish what Don had started. I knew he didn’t wanna kill me though. Too bad that fucker knocked it out of my damn hands.

I got up- but I was dreading walking through that Door.  
I opened it- hesitantly though. What was the matter with me? I wasn’t a hesitant person at all.

I looked down the hallway- and I could hear faint talking. I just stood there for a minute, and sighed. i was standing there for god knows how long. I could tell it was Tim talking- but I didn’t know who the other voices were. I heard a few footsteps- and I backed up into my room again. “Alright, thanks man,” was the last thing I heard- and I finally figured out who it was. Dally Winston- his voice was so recognizable, especially with the accent. What the hell was he doing here?

I heard the door slam, and I shuddered. My brother was out there, and I was gonna have to face him. I didn’t wanna face him- I could have just hid in my room until he got back, but I didn’t. I had always known I wasn’t that smart, and I don’t know why I Thought it was a good idea to walk into the kitchen.

He was leaning against the counter, and he was smoking. He looked clearly distraught- I felt bad. 

“Hey,” I said, but I didn’t look at him- all I did was lean against the wall farthest away from him. I looked up, and I watched him put the cigarette out and look at me. “Hey kid,” he said, and his voice was more soft than I’d ever heard it be- I looked at him again, and sighed. 

“Listen, kid,” he said, and he kicked off the counter. “I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier, I thought you’d go back to how you were,” he said. I looked at him, and I just stared. 

Never once had I ever heard him apologize to me. Not at all for that matter- “it’s okay,” I mumbled, and I slumped into the nearest chair. I looked at the bandages on my wrists- and sighed. I didn’t wanna have to look at them anymore, so I just rolled down my sleeves. 

“So,” he said, and I could hear him sit in the chair next to me. I didn’t even look at him. “You gonna tell me what he did or you gonna sulk there?” I finally looked at him- and even though his face was still hard as a rock- I knew him better to know that he was actually showing real concern. Kinda scared me. 

I didn’t wanna tell him- I was scared he wouldn’t even believe me if I did. But he had to- I sucked in a breath, and I looked at him again. 

“Well,” I started. “All he really did was beat me. He burned me a bunch of times too,” I said. I remembered the brand- and I shuddered again. “But.. some other man came in,” I said, and I looked at Tim again. He had his arms crossed and he was looking down- I guess so he could focus more. Not sure. 

“I didn’t know the guys name. Just some old fat guy.” I chuckled a bit, but I didn’t even find it funny and neither did Tim. “He tied me to this chair, and I fell over in it and he came in,” I said, and I could feel Tim’s eyes burning into me again. 

“He untied me, and I tried to run but..” I trailed off- I could feel myself choking up- I never cried. Unless I really had a reason to. I felt weak, you don’t just cry in front of Tim. Or any greaser really. 

“He pinned me under him, and...” i don’t know why, but I was crying again. God, I felt like such a fucking baby. “And?” Tim demanded, with a bit of harshness in his voice. I flinched back, and I heard him mutter an apology. I guess he wasn’t used to being so ‘nice’ if that was even the word. 

“He, pulled off my clothes and,” I stopped talking again, I remembered what happened almost vividly- like I was reliving it. 

I closed my legs- and I couldn’t tell what was going on around me. All I knew was that I was sobbing. Damn. 

I couldn’t even tell where I was everything was so blurry. I thought I was being grabbed- and the only other person in the room was Tim. I thought he was gonna hit me, but he was holding me so tightly I couldn’t really move. Wait, was he hugging me?

I opened my eyes again, and I realized that i was right. I don’t know why I did it, but I flung my arms around him so fast that it made the burn on my back hurt.

“Why’d you take so long to find where I was?” I asked. I hid my face in his shirt, and just cried. He probably thought I was weak, and I probably was. “Cause,” he said, with a tone of softness in his voice that I had never heard before. 

“Cause we couldn’t find out where the hell you were, kid. We thought you got thrown in jail for a couple days,” he paused. “When you didn’t come home and we didn’t get a call, we realized something was up, we even got the Curtis gang looking for ya,” he said. “We only found out it was you when you called the house. Angela had to trace it, you can thank her,” he said. 

I wish I could have said something, because I could have been killed. Now that I realize that Tim actually did care, I didn’t know what to think. I just cried, and I felt his hold around me tighten. 

“You’re okay, kid.” He said- 

But was I really okay? I didn’t know, and that didn’t matter right now. What really mattered was that my siblings did give a hang about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this took forever. 
> 
> More of a fluffy chapter since a lot of people wanted one. 
> 
> And if you came for the Purly, it’s gonna happen soon, just give it a minute lmao.


	12. 13

It had been a couple days since I told my brother what happened. Not like I wasn’t getting any better.  
I spent the morning mourning over the bruises on my body. They didn’t make Me look tough at all since there were so many. They were getting better, they’d went from a deep purple to a yellowish blue color. I sighed. Id been doing my best to calm myself down every time something happened- but so far it was going horribly. 

I walked out of my bedroom, and sighed as I went into the living room. Angela was on the couch, her damned boyfriend, Bryon something, was of course, there. Man,I hated that guy. 

“Jesus, you look like hell,” Angela remarked. I just glared at her. “Oh fuck off, Angela,” I snapped- I looked at the door. I debated going out for a change- I was getting sick of my siblings already. Didn’t mean I didn’t miss them when I was locked up, but they get tiring real quick. 

“I liked you better when you were all jumpy,” Angela remarked. Bryon just sat there awkwardly, looking at me every once in a while. I could tell he hated my guts- and I didn’t like him either. “I liked you better when you didn’t fuck everyone in town,” I snapped, and walked to the door. “I’m going out,” I said as I grabbed my jacket, throwing it on. “Wait, Curly do you need-“ she started, but I had already left. 

I love Angela and all, but damn. She gets on my nerves real fucking fast.

I was out the gate in a few seconds- it was so rusty and broken that I was shocked it wasn’t completely busted up yet. I remember once that one of Angela’s ex boyfriends tried to be cool and jump over it, but ended up hitting his foot on it and completely busted the gate door.

Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought to leave my yard, but not easy to actually walk around town. I felt like someone was watching me, and that might have been the case. I pulled my jacket around myself in a hurry- 

I felt like I couldn’t breath for a second or two, If Tim or Angela saw me right about now, they’d be laughing at me. I don’t know why, maybe If what happened didnt happen, I’d be completely fine. I wish I had my blade on me- god- what the hell was I gonna do if Someone tried that shit again? 

“Curly!” 

I quickly turned around, and I felt my heart drop almost instantly. I couldn’t tell who called my name at first- I reached for the nearest thing, and it happened to be a broken coke bottle- I was ready to use it, and then I saw who it was coming around the corner. 

“Oh,” I quickly said- dropping the bottle quickly. “Hey, Ponyboy,” I said in a rush, since I was still trying to catch my breath. 

I hadn’t seen Pony in a few weeks, not including the ones where I was gone. He looked the same. Good to know nothing happened to him while I was gone or something. I guess. 

“Jesus, Curly.” He said. I swear, if he said I looked like hell, I was gonna clobber that kid in the face. But I don’t know if I could, pony was no lousy fighter, I’d say I was impressed if I gave a damn. 

“You alright? You look terrified,” Pony said- his eyes were wide and I sighed. “Well no shit, totally wasn’t gone for two weeks,” I muttered, and rolled my eyes. I started to walk off, but he was beside me. Not that I hated his company, it was nice. Nice knowing I couldn’t get killed this time. 

“Oh,” Pony said after a bit. We walked in silence for a minute or two, and then he looked to me. “Tim was hysterical when you were gone, Curly,” he said. I didn’t know what hysterical meant, but I pretended to. “Huh?” I looked over at him. I probably looked dumber than i already seemed, but I was confused. 

“Yeah,” Curtis said, “He thought you were in jail, but when they didn’t get a call he ran over to my place. He was a mess- he was sure you were pissed at him for not letting you do whatever it is you guys were doing,” he said. I stared for a second. Jesus, I didn’t think Tim Cared about me that much. 

“Damn, shocking. Shoulda realized fuckin sooner,” I snapped, I didn’t mean to direct it towards Ponyboy, but I did. “Why are you over here?” I asked after a second. “You’re on my street, I’m coming home from track practice,” he chuckled.

Shit, I hadn’t realized he was holding a backpack this whole time, and he was wearing a track uniform. I stared for a second, then shrugged. “Oh, whatever. Shouldn’t you be going home before That what’s-his-face brother of yours starts yelling?” I snapped, he didn’t look phased. “Yeah, probably.” He sighed. “I haven’t seen you in a while, though Curly. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You look real beat up,” he said. Pony was a smart kid but he had trouble watching his mouth sometimes.

“Would you just shut up!?” I yelled, and he stopped in his tracks. “Quit bringing it up, Curtis! I left my place because that’s about the only things Tim and Angel know what to talk about!” I yelled. I felt like crying, but I wasn’t gonna cry in front of Curtis- I didn’t wanna seem weak or nothing. Cause I wasn’t.

Pony looked- well, i don’t know. I guess a mix of guilt and fear, I didn’t think I was able to be taken seriously after what happened. “I’m sorry Curly,” he said with a frown. “I wasn’t trying to do it like that.” He said, and we slowly started walking again. “It’s whatever,” I muttered.

After a few minutes of silence, he looked at me. “You wanna come over?” He asked. “Darry may go easy on me if a friends with me,” he laughed. I stared for a second. Tim would probably be worrying. I could just call him up though. 

“Yeah, whatever,” I sighed. 

I don’t know why I agreed. Maybe I’m just bored. Not scared, bored. 

Right?


	13. 13

Pony’s house was real beat down. It looked better than my house, Atleast. We walked through the yard, and I had to make sure to watch to see if there were snakes or something. There weren’t, thank god. “When was the last time I was over here?” I asked, and he only shrugged as he opened the door. “I don’t know, man. Darry never liked you coming over here,” Pony said. 

Well if that didn’t confuse me, I didn’t know what did. “Why?” I asked. At the time I had asked I’d been oblivious to all the glares Darrel had given me, and the remarks he’d muttered.

I knew I wasn’t a good influence- but hey, neither was Dally and he didn’t give a fuck about his gang hanging around him. 

“He thinks you’re gonna get me hurt or something,” Pony laughed. I smirked a bit- I remember when me and Pony Were little kids. I was the source of most of his injuries. Lovely, ain’t it? 

“Hey, can I use the phone?” I asked, but I had already picked it up. He said something about going to change, but i didn’t pay much attention. I dialed the house number, and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. 

Finally, someone did pick up, but I didn’t hear someone say anything immediately. I heard some yelling and someone slamming a door. I rolled my eyes. Fighting had always been mighty big in my family. We just never got along- the night I got taken was something huge to back that fact up. 

Finally, i heard a grumble, and then an annoyed, “who is it?” It was Tim- I knew his voice just about anywhere. “It’s curly,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

I heard some movement, and I sighed. It sure was taking pony a while to get out of his uniform. “Where the hell are you?” Tim yelled. “You better have your damn blade on you,” 

I felt in my pockets, and I didn’t have my blade. I sighed- I was a Shepard- I could pick up just about anything and use it as a weapon. “Yeah, I’ve got it on me,” I lied, and I just assumed he bought it. “I’m at Ponyboy’s house. Why do you give a shit?” I asked, and I heard him scoff. 

“Because, stupid,” I cringed. “You know what happened last time you were out on your lonesome,” Tim sounded bitter- but that wasn’t new. “I ain’t a weak piece of shit!” I snapped; “if that fucker tries any shit with me again, I’ll fucking kill him,” I said. That went for the both of them, don and whatever that mans name was. I’m glad I didn’t know it.

“Well why didn’t you do that when you were in his damn house!” Tim was yelling now, and I flinched. Even if I was over the phone, I hated it. I looked at the cigarette burn on my arm, and I sighed. I wished I had one right about now. “Whatever,” I said. I slammed the phone down, and I cussed. 

I didn’t realize it until then, but Ponyboy had come out of his room. “Who was that?” He asked- he looked scared in a way.

“Tim,” I muttered, and I sat down on the couch, he sat next to me. We were silent for a few minutes, and finally I said something, “I can’t stand everyone pitying me,” I grunted. He looked at me, and sighed. “They’re all just worried about you, Curly,” Pony frowned, and I glared over at him. He looked away- I guess I was intimidating to him. 

“I don’t give a shit!” I yelled. “I’m so sick of everyone acting like I need to be fucking babied. God, if they wanna baby me they should have done it before I got taken,” I was yelling at this point, and curly looked scared in a way. 

“I ain’t a damn coward,” I finished off, clenching my fists. I wanted a damn cigarette- so I had no problem shoving my hand in pony’s jacket pocket. He thankfully had cigarettes and a lighter. 

I burned my finger trying to light it, and I cussed out when I did. “God fucking damn it,” I mumbled. I was trembling, and I think Pony noticed. He put his hand on my arm, and I snapped my head over to him. He looked concerned and worried, but it wasn’t like it made me feel any better. If anything it made me feel worse. 

“We know you ain’t a coward, curly,” pony said softly, and I was surprised with his tone. “Tim and Angela would die without you, that’s why they’re acting the way they are!” He sighed. 

I looked at him, then back at the cigarette. I pressed it to the back of my hand; it hurt more than I thought it would, but I didn’t give a shit at this point. 

“Whatever, believe what you want.”

“It’s true though!”

“Bullshit.”


End file.
